1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a character input device and its method, and in particular to a character input device and its method capable of maximizing the number of characters to be input through one-time input operation in a minimum input space and fast and accurately inputting one or more phonemes through the one-time input operation by simultaneously or sequentially performing a first direction input and a second direction input in one input unit.
2. Description of the Related Technology
As software and semiconductor technologies and information processing technology have recently been developed, information devices are tending toward miniaturization. Therefore, in various information devices, the importance of the character input has gradually been increased.